1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amorphous silicon film formation method and an amorphous silicon film formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amorphous silicon is used for filling up a contact hole or a line of a semiconductor integrated circuit device. A method of forming an amorphous silicon is disclosed in Patent References 1 and 2, for example. Particularly, the Patent Reference 2 discloses a method for acquiring a conductor layer having planar surfaces by decomposing disilane at a temperature from 400° C. to 500° C.
Recently, along with miniaturization of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, demands for filling up contact holes or lines are becoming more severe.